


Around the World in Nine Drabbles

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [30]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles from Indeed Sir prompts</p><p>Bertie and Jeeves take an around-the-world trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New ending to world travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie explains the meaning of 'home'

“Jeeves, when we jumped ship and came back the wrong way, why did we not merely cable for funds?” 

“Do you recall the evening you lost all your clothes, sir?”

“Ah, you were quite delightfully… attentive.” A shiver rippled through the willowy frame.

“I do endeavor to give satisfaction, sir.”

“You did.  Why did we return?”

“You wished we were home for good, sir.”

“But, Jeeves, my dear fellow, home is wherever you are.”

The Jeevesian mouth flapped inelegantly. I ankled over and took his paw. 

“I’d rather like to kiss you, then hie to France, Jeeves.”

“Very good, sir.”


	2. Up a Tree without a Heather Mixture Lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeeves exhibits unsuspected gymnastic abilities

“I say, Jeeves?”

“Might I inquire why you are in that tree, sir?”

“I thought I saw a bear, Jeeves. Great bally hairy fellow bristling with huge, spiky teeth, roaring and whatnot.”

“I believe the animal in question is Rollo, sir.”

“Rollo?  What is a Rollo?”

“Rollo is a dachshund, sir.”

“Then what is that there behind you eating our heather mixture lounge, Jeeves?”

“I stand corrected, sir.”

“You climbed remarkably quickly.”

“It seemed the wisest course of action, sir.”

“You have a firm hold on the willowy form, Jeeves.”

“I apologize, sir.”

“No apologies are necessary, Jeeves.”

“Thank-you, sir.”


	3. Snogging in Freshness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie and Jeeves attend a different type of party.

The plastic bowl bounced off the dark paneling. The words ‘concussed,’ “not to be left untended,’ and ‘mentally negligible’ echoed until Jeeves cast a mild look thither. Silence.

“You see, sir, press here firmly to ‘burp’ the container.” Burp.

“Like a baby, what? Burping?” Burp, burp.

His eye twinkled fondly. “You appear fatigued, sir. Perhaps we should…?”

“No, no!”

“I must insist, sir.”

Later, we snogged each other breathless.

“I thought these valet parties would be more, er, fun.”

“But you bought so many….”

“You seem to like them.”

“I love you, darling.”

“And I you.”

And there was snogging.


	4. Brioche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie saves Jeeves from an unwanted engagement

“Sir, I have news.”

“Let’s go into the kitchen.”

“Sir?”

“The hearth of the home.  Best place for news and, er, hearthly activities.”

“Very good, sir.”

At the kitchen table, Bertie bounced expectantly, as Jeeves tried not to look as queasy as he felt.

“I’m getting married, sir.”

“What? Again?”

“Sir?”

“Well, the waitress, the cook, and that incredibly forward laundress…”

Jeeves sighed and nodded, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

“Fear not, Jeeves. We leave for Paris tonight, indefinitely.”

“Sir, I…”

“I have a fancy for brioche.”

“Sir?”

“I won’t live without you, Reg.”

“Nor I you, beloved.”


	5. Camp Jooster- Sartorial Remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie must return some golf trousers

“No, sir! Pink flamingoes are not an appropriate embellishment for gentleman’s golf trousers.”

“Dash it, Jeeves!  They are so fruity. Don’t give me that soupy look.  I never get to wear anything this fruity.”

“Never, sir?”

“No, never.”

“Then, sir, you believe that the silk paisley trousers with the gold cording embellishments are not equally ‘fruity’?”

“Er.”

“What of our semi-transparent azure ombre caftan, sir?”

“Er.”

“Or our fushia feather boa, sir?”

“But, Jeeves, I never wear those outside the flat.”

“Indeed, sir.”

“Very well. May I keep the pajama trousers printed with gnomes?”

“A very sound choice, sir.”


	6. Random words remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie lacks snuggles on the prairie

“Blast it, Jeeves!”

“I apologize, sir. There was some confusion in the kitchen.”

“This tea is terrible.”

“It appears very worrying, sir.”

“What is that sound?”

“That distant whistle?  I believe it is a locomotive, sir.”

“A locomotive?  Dashed dirty and inefficient.  Are those hamsters?”

“They appear to be examples of the genus _Cynomys,_ commonly called the ‘prairie dog,’ or ‘gopher,’ sir.”

“Ah.  Can we snuggle tonight? It’s been days.”

“I fear it would be most unsafe here, sir.”

“Have we got tickets for that train?”

“Yes, sir. We will be in Chicago tomorrow or the next day.”

“Thank-you, Jeeves.”


	7. Swimsuit madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeeves buys Bertie a revealing swim costume.

“Sir, you misunderstand me. Waterskiing is not an appropriate sport for a gentleman of your description.”

“Nonsense, Jeeves.”

“Indeed, sir.”

“Jeeves, I have spoken to you about that soupy tone.”

Jeeves heaved a sigh. “Very well, sir.”

Bertie threw up his hands. “Out with it, Jeeves.”

“You wish to be seen like this, sir? By other men? And women?”

“Then why did you buy me this swimming costume?”

Jeeves shifted uncomfortably. “For you to wear at home, sir.”

“For just the two of us?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Splendid. Do you have one for yourself, Jeeves?”

“That will not be necessary, sir.”


	8. Sometimes dolls are scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie and Jeeves go to an amusement park

 “Do you ever have a song just stick in your head for days, Jeeves?”

“Sometimes, sir.”

“Oh.”  Bertie pressed his arm against his lover as they were in public.  “That’s a rather uncanny-looking goat, Jeeves.”

“Indeed, sir?”

“Don’t use that soupy tone, Jeeves.  I wanted ‘Pirates of the Caribbean.’ Rather fruity, what? Or the ‘Haunted Mansion.’”

“I thought that peace and unity were far preferable to rapine and plunder. Forgive me, sir.”

Bertie watched as the little dolls danced rhythmically, singing about one moon and one golden sun. The water sloshed eerily.

“Jeeves, these dolls are scary.” 

Jeeves sighed, pressing back.


	9. Mouse Ears and Other Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie surprises Jeeves

“It’s a world of laughter…” Bertie sipped his pineapple drink and hummed. The next bit still scared him. “It’s a small world after all….”

“Sir, please,” Jeeves looked deeply embarrassed.

“No, you must wear your mouse ears. I had them embroidered ‘Reginald’ specially.”

“These parrots….”

“We will see the ‘Enchanted Tiki Room’ and the ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ and that’s final.”

“Perhaps the ‘Haunted Mansion’ instead?”

“No, it has bride beazels.” Bertie shuddered. Jeeves pressed his arm, sorry he had mentioned the ride that showed the world. “I booked the world tour.”

“Sir?”

“We leave Friday.”

“I love you, sir.”


End file.
